A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to the base and the base includes several tool receiving partitions for receiving tools or bits therein. The space in the base is limited so that the user cannot put extra tools or accessories during work in the box. Besides, the tool box and the tools are heavy in weight and the users have to lift and carry the tool box by hand.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that is equipped with casters so that it can be easily moved with the users and layers can be raised vertically and set in position.